fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hisame
Hisame (ヒサメ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. He is voiced by Mitsuhiro Ichiki in the Japanese version and by Roger Rose in the English version. Profile Hisame is the son of Hinata. Like the other children of Fates, Hisame was placed in the Deeprealms to protect him from the war. In his Paralogue, Hinata visits Hisame in his Deeprealm but is shocked to see that he does not greet him as usual. Hinata just shakes his head and says that Hisame is going through the "rebellious phase". Hisame, feeling that he can live just fine on his own, runs off. However, he accidentally runs through the portal out of his Deeprealm and winds up into the normal world. Suddenly, he is ambushed by Faceless and is surprised that his father has to deal with such creatures on a regular basis. Hinata follows Hisame and makes a timely rescue. Happy to see that his father rushed into the battlefield to save him, Hisame vows to fight by his side this time. Although he is adamant in following his own path, Hinata persuades him to join the army, which he accepts so that they could spend more time together. After the battle, he goes back to his Deeprealm to say farewell to his friends before returning to the army. He becomes a retainer to Kiragi in the Heirs of Fate DLC, mirroring his father's relationship with Kiragi's father. Personality He has a serious and stubborn personality, while being careful about everything he does. His supports with Kiragi show that he is often concerned with his father's actions around Kiragi's father, believing that such actions are "deplorable". As it turns out, Hinata's issues with women passed onto Hisame, just in a different way—Hinata is incredibly gullible with women, whereas Hisame often has difficulty talking with them. Hisame enjoys pickles and makes them himself, shown during his My Room conversations and his supports with the female Avatar. He also seems to be fond of brewing tea that goes well with his pickled food. It is revealed in Hisame's supports with his father that Hinata named his sword, Hisamaru, in honor of Hisame. In his supports with Velouria, it reveals that he is creeped out by bugs. Hisame also likes bonsai trees, as shown in his supports with Ophelia. His birthday is September 27. In-Game Base Stats As an Enemy Xenologue 18 - Heirs of Fate 4: Light's Sacrifice |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be his mother) *Kana (Female) *Selkie *Mitama *Caeldori *Rhajat *Sophie *Midori *Velouria (Revelation only) *Ophelia (Revelation only) Other Supports *Hinata *Hisame's mother *The Avatar (Male) *Asugi *Shigure (Can also be his brother) *Kiragi *Percy (Revelation only) *Kana (Male) - If Hisame is his father or brother Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Hisame will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her Quotes Refer to Hisame/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Hisame - Pickle Pro : After the war, Hisame retired from combat and turned to research and teaching. Hinata was disappointed, but Hisame went on to become one of the most respected professors of his era. ; Hisame and Rhajat : Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved--the two were rarely seen apart in public. ; Hisame and Ophelia : Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. Etymology Hisame (氷雨) means Chilly Rain or Hail. Trivia *Hisame shares his Japanese voice actor, Mitsuhiro Ichiki, with his father, Hinata, and also with Donnel. *Hisame was voted the 27th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book Hisame was planned to be Hinata’s younger twin brother. They scrapped the idea because there would have been too many 1st generation swordmasters. Gallery Cipher Hisame.png|Hisame as a Samurai in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Hisame confession.jpg|Hisame's confession scene. Hisame.png|Hisame's portrait. FEF Hisame Twitter Icon.png|Hisame's official twitter icon. FEF Hisame My Room Model.png|Hisame's model for My Room. Hisame.jpg|Possible hair colors for Hisame Hisame Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Hisame's portrait. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters